After Revenge is Bittersweet fan made
by Blov
Summary: So this fanfic is the first I have ever done and it is a somewhat fan continuation of Obscuris story Revenge is Bittersweet. Parappa X Lammy in here... I suck at summaries. Please don't hate me. Revenge is bittersweet was orginally made by Obscuris. Sorry if it sucks (This is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is Bittersweet fan continuation

This story takes place after another fanfic by Obscuris which is called Revenge is read that one first then come back to this one.

Parappa The Rapper is owned by NaNa On Sha. I don't own these characters

Also this is my first fan fic so this probably going to be bad.

Chapter 1: 2 months later

After 2 months of the events of MilkCan and Parappa's adventure we see that almost nothing exciting has happened. Parappa's home playing his own video game "Damn I just realized I haven't been outside ever since that Teriyaki thing" the young pup said quietly. He then hears a knock on the door " Gimme a second I'm coming". He opens the door… it's Lammy, a good friend of Parappa's. Parappa is actually surprise (since he hadn't seen anyone besides his dad and sister for over 2 months) but also scared since he still had a crush on Lammy(and last time he ended up stalking and scaring Lammy after he had broke up with Sunny). "Hey Parappa are you feeling ok" the young lamb asked, "No I'm fine, why did you ask" Parappa said. " Well no one has seen you in 2 months and everytime we came knocking on your door only your dad answered and said you weren't home" the lamb said. Parappa replied saying I-I just … needed some alone time"

Parappa says "I've been spending a lot of time with Chop Chop Master to sorta calm myself down and not think about Sunny or stalking you, Damn I really acted like a baby". "I'm really sorry about stalking you" Parappa said quietly while blushing a little. Lammy stands there with her eyes wide open thinking about the times where Parappa stalked her ,she felt like running away from his house, she then shakes her head to snap herself out of it "I-It's f-fine, I know you were having trouble after Sunny broke up with you". "J-J-Just please never do it again" She says very scared. "But it's glad to see that you're the same Parappa I remember" Lammy says happily.

She then hugs Parappa causing him to his face to go really red, she then realizes she's been hugging him awkwardly long, Lammy then says while pushing him back and blushing "Oh um I-I-I'm s-sorry Parappa". Parappa is covering his face with his hat so Lammy doesn't see his face "I-It's fine Lam". Parappa looking at Lammy who is still blushing, he is thinking to himself ( Why would Lammy even be blushing if she didn't like me like in that way?)Lammy says while still blushing "W-Well I h-have to go to practice, see ya P-Parappa". Parappa says back "C-Catch ya later Lam". He closes the door then immediately starts feeling embarrassed "I made myself look like a fool".

The door knocked again, "I'm coming", he opens the door … it's Lammy again.

"Oh um Lammy you're back" he said surprised. "Yeah I forgot the reason I came was to ask if I could have pick back for my guitar" Lammy said sort of embarrassed. "Oh ok here". "Thanks Parappy" she says out loud. She then freezes in place realizing what she just said opening her wide. Parappa shocked as well… and then starts dying of laughter, Lammy then blushes bright red and a little mad. Parappa sees this and then he immediately feels like a Jackass "Oh Lammy I-I'm sorry" Lammy says while having a sorta upset face " It's fine anyways bye". She closes the door and then Parappa slaps his face " Ugh way to go Parappa you messed up again.

"Um big brother was that your girlfriend" a little girl asked while laughing. Parappa then shouts "PINTO WHAT ARE DOING HERE, I THOUGHT YOU WITH DAD GROCERY SHOPPING".Pinto then says sorta scared "But Daddy said I could stay here with you if I wanted to". Parappa sighs and says "Sorry Pinto… and no thoughts not my Girlfriend. Pinto then replies "Oh ok… so you're gay then shouts "WHAT I'M NOT GAY, WHERE DID YOU EVEN LEARN THAT".

P.S. There is nothing wrong if you're Gay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shocking Crush (suck at names ok)

While leaving Parappa's house and going to practice with Katy and Ma-San Lammy starts thinking about something "I don't understand I'm glad Parappa is back to normal and not acting weird or stalking me or acting like a baby but I feel weird seeing him again, but yet again it's cute when he hid his face under his hat so I wouldn't see him blushing, he's cute". She keeps walking thinking about Parappa until she bumps into someone. "Oh um I'm sorry" Lammy said. When she looked up she realized it was Parappa's best friend PJ Berri. "Hey Lammy is Parappa depressed" PJ said while eating a dozen donuts. "No, he's back to being the same Parappa we remember but more calm" Lammy replied. "Well I'm going to visit him, I haven't seen him 2 months, no one has" The Bear said sorta pissed that his best friend didn't at least come and say hi. "Well I gotta go now see ya PJ" she said running and waving. Pj waved back.

Parappa was taking a nap on his living room couch. He was dreaming about Lammy and him making love (if you know what I mean… i'm new to writing this stuff ok). He hears a knock, "Ok Parappa you got this just ask her" the young pup said quietly so the person behind the door wouldn't hear. "Hey Lamm- I mean Pj how's it going" He says nervously. "BRUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW'S IT GOING. HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER, NO ONE HAS"Pj shouts. Parappa then whispers "Can you keep it down, I know you're pissed but my sis is here". PJ screams even louder "OH NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP, HOW ABOU-". Parappa then shuts the door on him. "Sorry PJ" he shouts then sighs.

Lammy finally made it to MilkCan's stage to practice. As soon as she gets in Ma-San and Katy start asking Lammy some questions. "IS PARAPPA OK, IS PARAPPA DEAD,IS HE DEPRESSED AGAIN"

Lammy then says "Yes Parappa is Ok, No he isn't dead, and no he's not depressed". Ma-san then asks "is the dork still stalking you" Lammy replies angrily "No and he's not a dork". "Is he still into you" Katy asks. "Yes, he still blushes when looks at me and when I hugged him he covered his hat over his face" Lammy says while turning away from her friends. "Awww that's so cute… but do like him?" Katy asks while grinning "Ye- I-I-I mean No I don't like him that way" Lammy says shyly while blushing. "I ship it" Ma-San blurts out

Lammy sounding a bit ticked off "Stop it saying that" "I found you and the stupid dog cute together" Ma-San smirking.

Lammy getting really mad for the first time to her friend "MA-SAN IF YOU DON'T STOP I AM GOING TO KI-" Lammy pauses blushing really hard from embarrassment while Ma-San is holding back from laughing hard and Katy staring and Lammy. "Let's just practice please" the shy lamb said.

This was probably really horribly written and cringey af


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Sleepover (oooo original and awesome name) Sarcasm is included.

So it's 10 pm and MilkCan have been practicing the whole day. They are exhausted and are ready to call it a day.

"Well I'm going home now"Katy said in a sleepy manner.

"Yeah I guess I should get going to" Lammy replied.

"Well see ya guys Tomorrow" Katy said while walking off.

Ma-San then said "So Lammy when are gonna ask out the little runt"

Lammy angrily stared at Ma-San then said "You know what, I'm done talking about this". She then walked off.

Parappa is still home and scared because PJ never left.

"Alright PJ what is it" the young dog sighed.

"I just wanted hang out again man, it's been really boring without you".

"Sorry PJ" the dog said in sad tone

"I've heard you've been spending time with the guy that made me think you were ga- I mean Chop Chop Master Onion" the bear claimed.

"Yeah he really helped me with my girl problems" Parappa told his friend

PJ sighed " Like I said who needs girls"

Parappa replied "I still don't see what you got against girls….are you gay?"

PJ freezes"...I have no idea

Parappa scratches his head in confusion

" There are too many reasons to list right now, anyways I'm gonna go to Beard Burger before It closes. Good night Parappa" PJ shouted while leaving.

Parappa closed the door and sat down in his living room playing Crash 2 while his sister was sleeping. He heard a knock at the door. Parappa got up, got a gun from a safe from his basement and opened the door.

"Alright I'm tired of yall trying to-"

He then realizes it's Lammy who is on her knees.

"Oh Lammy my bad I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you… um why are you here" Parappa asked.

Lammy while blushing then replies with "W-W-Well you see my parents aren't home and they took the key with them which means I can't go to my apartment".

"Ok then why are here" the young pup asked

"I was wondering if I could stay here for tonight if it's ok with you" Lammy said very quietly and shyly covering her face with her hands.

Parappa is frozen "How's Dad gonna feel if he finds out Lammy's sleeping over" He says to himself.

" I don't know" Parappa said to the lamb

"Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase Parappa, I've got nowhere else to go and I almost got raped on my way here. Please Parappa just for tonight, my parents will be back tomorrow"Lammy said begging .

"Parappa nows your chance for her to like you" he thought.

"Ok Lamm-"

"Oh thank you so much Parappa". Lammy hugged and kissed Parappa in the cheek. She then blushes and Parappa's face is all red.

"I-I'm sorry Parappa I-I-I guess I got too excited" She says quietly

"I-It's fine sexy, I MEAN Lammy" Parappa says while his face is bright red.

Lammy giggles and thinks "He's so cute…. WTF"

"Well I'm kinda sleepy so um where do I sleep" the lamb asks.

"Um wherever you want I guess… maybe the couch or I don't know" Parappa says still thinking about the kiss

"Oh um ok can I take off my shoes" (I don't know if some of you guys are getting uncomfortable with this) Lammy asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah if you want" Parappa replies

"I'm gonna go to bed also, good night Lam" Parappa said while yawning

"Good night Parappa" Lammy whispered.

Lammy dreams about Parappa and Parappa … has a dream about a noodle monster trying to kill him

...

Well that was something


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love in the house

I am beginning to think this story isn't as good as I originally thought

It's 8:20am, Parappa's alarm plays the intro from Parappa 1 (You know the "You gotta do what, "I GOTTA BELIEVE" thing) The young pup wakes up and feels something next to him he turns to his right and he sees Lammy (wearing her normal clothes) . He gets startled and almost punches her (due to karate instincts) he stops and looks at Lammy. He starts to blush looking at how cute Lammy is when she's sleeping. He quickly snaps out of it.

"Parappa, you gotta stop doing this to yourself. She doesn't like that, but yet again she kissed you. I'm so confused."

Then the alarm plays again and this time Lammy wakes up and lets out a somewhat cute yawn. She then finds Parappa looking at her while scratching his head of confusion.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Lammy shouts

"WOAH calm down it's only me, but um… why were you sleeping with me ?" Parappa questioned

Lammy stutters "W-W-Well I was going to…... I mean I was… I wanted to…... Ma-San dropped the-"

Lammy then slaps herself and says quietly while hiding her face under Parappa's blanket "I-I…. I was sorta scared of s-sleeping on the couch by m-myself so I… I decided to sleep with you, It's really dumb of me to do that I-I-I'm sorry".

"No no no it's ok just was wondering that's all" the young dog said trying to make to comfort Lammy.

"So Parappa… do you have a crush on anyone else besides Sunny" Lammy asks while thinking it was a stupid question.

Parappa froze for 5 minutes "Should I tell her, maybe she already knows"?

Parappa responds while blushing "Y-Yes"

"On who" Lammy questions

"Um s-so who do you like" Parappa changing the question.

Lammy (whose face is now bright red) says "But I… never mind. Um well I'm not going to say his name but he's cute dog, he's really outgoing and he makes people around him happy and his catchphrase while sometimes annoying like mine, it's a nice saying".

"Oh I know who it is" Parappa shouts out

Lammy freezes and while being very scared asks "Y-YOU D-D-DO!"

Parappa says sadly "It's Joe Chin isn't it".

Lammy sits there quietly until she bursts out laughing for 3 minutes.

"W-What's so funny" the confused pup asks

Lammy replies hysterically "It's just what you said AHAHAHAHA".

"What, Joe Chin ?" Parappa asks.

Lammy starts laughing harder and starts tearing up. Parappa (getting annoyed) shouts out "THEN WHO IS IT".

Lammy calms down from laughing and starts blushing hard "It's...It's…. I NEED MY GUITAR".

She runs to the living room and gets her guitar and tries to leave until she sees Parappa at the door with his arms crossed.

"Who is it" Parappa angrily asks

Lammy immediately says "Oh hey look at the time I really should really get going, tell Pinto I said Hi".

Lammy tries to open the door but Parappa quickly shuts the door.

"Lammy please, why is it so hard to tell me. I probably don't even know the guy" Parappa says with adorably cute puppy eyes.

"B-B-But why does it matter" Lammy says with even cuter eyes than Parappa eyes.

"Cause I wanna kill him"Parappa says to himself

"What was that" Lammy asks

Parappa nervously says "OK OK let's stop with the eyes. H-How about I'll tell you who I like and you tell me who you like, ok"

"But I already know who like" Lammy says while giggling

"Oh really, then who is it" Parappa says in smug way

"It's me" Lammy says while laughing a little bit while Parappa blushes and covers his face with his hat.

Parappa muffles "B-B-B-But h-h-how did you know"

"Oh please Parappa after you broke up with Sunny you've been trying to hit on me. Even after 2 months of not seeing me you still can't even look at me without blushing red like a tomato" Lammy says with a little sass

Parappa tries to go to his room while hiding his face in his hat. He turns around and says quietly " Y-You can leave now"

She grabs Parappa's hand and pulls him into her breasts(in this story they aren't flat). Parappa looks up and says "B-But usually y-you're the shy one".

Lammy pushes Parappa deeper into her breasts(should this considered T rated or M Rated… I'll put M rated just to be safe). Parappa almost passes out until Lammy pulls him out. Parappa then asks "Wait do you like me"

Lammy shyly nods for some reason. She went from acting all flirty (if that's a real word) back to normal Lammy. Parappa then grabs her from her shirt and pulls her for a blushes so hard that her entire face is the same color of her hair

This'll continue in the next chapter… hopefully…

Also please remember that this is my first fan fic so obviously it's most likely not going to be that good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lovers we are

They kiss for a good 6 minutes. When they stop Parappa can barely stand after kissing the "Beautiful Lamb" and Lammy is just blushing bright red, smiling and daydreaming. Lammy looks at the time and lets out a loud gasp and says "Um Parappa, it's been really fun here but I gotta go to band practice"

Parappa immediately snaps out of his "naughty" daydream and says "Oh you have to go know, don't you wanna stay a bit longer"

"Oh Parappa, I would love to but I gotta go" Lammy replies in a disappointed manner.

She gets her guitar and her panda bear (you know that panda teddy bear from the 2nd stage cutscene) and heads for the door. She does one more thing before she leaves.

Lammy then says "Hey Parappa"

He turns around and replies saying "Yeah Lammy"

She blushes, blows him a kiss, and giggles while shyly saying "I love you, B-Bye"

She shuts the door while running out. Parappa then trembles to the floor blushing bright red while smiling. He finally gets back up and someone knocks on the door. He opens it, Lammy surprise kisses Parappa and drops him. She then leaves his house feeling a little embarrassed.

Parappa falls to the floor hard and says "I've been blessed by an angel"

Lammy while walking to her band practice is deciding whether she should tell about last night and this morning. She gets there and Katy immediately asks "What were you doing Parappa's house ?"

Lammy then asks "Wait, what are you talking about ?"

Ma-San asks "Did you have sex with him yet ?"

Lammy replies "No but I would've love t-… wait… WERE YOU GUYS STALKING ME AGAIN !"

Ma-San says "Well me and Katy were going to your place to ask if you had any duck tape but you weren't home. So Katy decided to go ask the little bit- I mean Parappa and then we saw you sleeping like a "cute wittle baby" on his couch….. so yeah we were basically stalking until 4 am. I had drag Katy home since she fell asleep."

Lammy shouts "W-W-WHY W-WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Katy replies with "Just in case Parappa doesn't try to rape you"

Lammy's face face turns red to the thought of her getting raped by Parappa

She then sighs and tells her friends "Hey girls, I have something to tell you"

"What is it Lam" Katy asks

Ma-San holds herself from laughing "I think I know what is"

Lammy says while shaking "I-I have a crush on P-Parappa. I-I k-kissed P-P-Parappa twice and p-pushed him into my b-b-boobs"

They're both silent until Ma-San blurts out." Lammy, TMI"

Katy's jaw drops hard. "OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWD (Jontron reference) …. actually thinking about it I shouldn't be so surprised" .

Ma-San says to Katy while laughing "aaaaaaaawwww our wittle Lammy is growing up"

Lammy begins to blush harder and covers her face with a (conveniently placed) paper bag.

Katy said "Don't be embarrassed Lammy, I kinda agree with Ma-San, you two would probably make a cute couple".

Lammy then says " Um can we just p-practice, I-I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore".

After practice Lammy goes to Parappa house… this should be fun. As soon as she gets there, she knocks… and hears Pinto open "Hello, are you here to see Parappa".

Lammy nods and Pinto shouts "PARAPPA, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE"!

Lammy giggles a little until Parappa responds "CAN YOU TELL HER TO WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM".

Pinto says " He wants you t-"

Lammy interrupts saying in a nicely manner "I already heard him"

Lammy waits in the living room, then she sees PJ walking out the door smiling and saying to Lammy "He'll be down a minute, he overslept"

Lammy says "And you were sleeping in his house?"

"Oh No I just left something in his room from a few days ago, anyways see ya later". PJ replied

Lammy waves as the bear leaves and Pinto goes to her room. Lammy is alone in the living room and she sees a picture of a baby Parappa and starts fangirling "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO ADORA-".

She looks behind her and notices Parappa is there staring at Lammy who is still holding the picture. Lammy quickly puts the picture back while feeling a little embarrassed.

Parappa blushes a bit "No No No it's fine

Parappa sits on the couch close to then puts his arm around Lammy, Lammy then blushes and puts her head on Parappa's lap. Parappa smiles and blushes a little bit. After 5 minutes of them watching death bug ( I think that's the name of it) and Parappa still not getting the joke, Lammy then gets up and hugs Parappa and asks him " Why do you even like me ? I am a huge dork."

Parappa replies saying "Well you see I find you being shy cute, I think you're very nice, you definitely aren't a dork, and you're…. you're"

Lammy looks at him with a smile and blushes while slowly turning the other way. Parappa says "You're so sexy…. I MEAN HOT, NO I MEAN BEAUTIFUL, you're very b-beautiful".

Lammy blushes hard and shyly says "Thank you, that w-was r-really nice of you t-to say…I-I….I um".

Parappa puts his finger on Lammy's lips "I know…..I feel the same"

Parappa brings Lammy closer to his face. Lammy interrupts saying "I-I h-honestly….. can't b-believe this is h-happening".

Parappa whispers "You gotta believe"

They stare at each other, both of the blushing red. Lammy pulls Parappa to her and they start making out on the couch. Meanwhile Katy and Ma-San are waiting for Lammy to practice for their next concert. "GOD DAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR F***ING 2 HOURS." Ma-San yells out.

Katy then says jokingly "Maybe she finally got to have sex with Parappa"

The two girls laugh a bit. "How about we go see if that's true" Katy suggested.

They go to Lammy's apartment only to find out that she's not home. They then go and ask PJ where's Lammy. He leads them to Parappa's house. Katy, Ma-San,and PJ go inside ( Parappa forgot to lock the door after PJ left ) and see Parappa and Lammy kissing.

Katy finds it cute and says "aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww"

"Damn, she wasn't lying…. you know I always that Lammy would be the last person out of MilkCan to get someone, guess I was wrong." Ma-San said in somewhat shock.

"Well at least…... they're happy " PJ sighs

Parappa and Lammy turn around, Lammy is shocked to see her friends and hides behind the couch. Parappa asks "What you doing in my house".

Katy gets excited and asks "SO YOU GUYS ARE DATING NOW".

Lammy shyly nods behind the couch.

Katy yells in hype "OH MY GOD MY SHIP CAME TRUE. MA-SAN, PJ LET THEM DO THEIR THING".

Katy drags the both of them and leaves. Parappa and Lammy stand in front of the door confused. Parappa then says "Sooooooooo I guess you gotta go now huh"

Lammy replies "Yea…. well I guess I'll be seeing ya"

Parappa shouts out as Lammy leaves "Lammy wait…. can we um…. you know…."

Lammy kisses him on his left cheek…. and then tackles him and they start kissing like crazy. After that Parappa and Lammy are blushing like crazy Lammy say"Bye Parappa….. I…. I love you".

Parappa replies "I love you too Lammy"

So that's the end of this story. It probably wasn't great but I tried. I hope at least someone liked it.

As for next time…..I don't know to be really honest

Also sorry for spelling errors and stuff like that, I don't know why but when I upload a chapter there is something wrong with it.

Anyways see ya guys….. hopefully I don't forget to do the other story.


End file.
